


On the Eve

by Jasonwolf18



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Fear, Hope, Strength, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonwolf18/pseuds/Jasonwolf18
Summary: In only a few hours till a meeting happens between the Scions and other members of the Alliance, the Warrior of Light lays restless in bed. Plagued by what is going on both here and his home, he needs to settle his mind to prepare for the up coming war.
Kudos: 2





	On the Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything in many years, so apologies first off if there are any mistakes. Second off, this is stuff that takes place at the end of patch 5.4 in Final Fantasy XIV, as well as having stuff connected to a character I have in World of Warcraft, with backstory connecting the two pre-established but not written down.

**There was flames every where, bodies all around Darkvald, who could barely hold onto his katana as he stared at the menacing figure before him. All his friends he had bonded with were dead. There was no backup coming. Each one had been either cut down or blasted in front of him, always being pushed back before he could try to save anyone. There was only three individuals left on the field of this hellscape; him, Zenos,.......and Y'shtola. This last charge that he had made had shattered his blade, leaving him without anything to properly fight, his body covered in several wounds and one of his horns had been sliced off. All he could do was stare as Zenos had Y'shtola by the neck, his perfect blade held to the side, "Now, my friend. With this last string cut, the stage will be set for our grandest finale this world has ever seen." And with a flash of steel, Darkvald's world turned red, letting out a scream at the sight of the person he loved getting impaled right before him.**

It was early in the morning when Valastrasz woke up in a cold sweat, his right hand having clutched the side of the bed with a death grip, tears streaming down his face. With a deep sigh, he looked over to the sleeping form next to him, the gorgeous Y'shtola sound asleep in their bed. Lightly to not wake her up, he stroked a strand of her hair out of her face before getting up and out of bed, needing to go for a walk. As quietly as he could, he put on his gear and headed upstairs to the main entrance of his house in Ul'dah, giving a wave at a few staff that helped maintain his home when he was away.

_Why was I having nightmares now?_

That was a silly question, and he knew it. He knew why he woke up in such a fear, it was just a matter of what to do about it. As he walked out the door, he saw his two retainers standing guard, the Dragoon Valrina and the Ninja Zafera, both looking like they were ready to escort him where ever he wanted to go. He gave a light wave to them, "No escort right now. Thank you both, though." He said that, but he knew that the elezen Zafera would still watch him from the shadows, whether he wished it or not. He shook his head with a sigh and walked up the steps in front of his home, passing by the huge mansion that housed his company Gakuen. His tail swayed behind him as he lightly gripped his katana at his side, more flashes of the dream making him a bit tense as he walks to the railing to look out to the scenery.

_War is coming, and for once since coming here, I have someone I desperately want to protect. Is this how you felt, dad?_

At the thought of his father, an orb that he kept with him at all times flashed in his pocket, as if responding to his mental question. He pulled it out and looked at it. To most, it was just a large navy blue orb, but it was gifted to him by his parents with the help of G'raha and the Crystal Tower. With a sigh, he does grip the orb tighter, tapping on the top before speaking the incantation to make it work. With a brief flash of light, the image of a elf with glowing blue eyes appeared in the orb. "Hey dad," he said, looking at the figure in the orb. It was a bit hard to tell, but it looked like the elf was in some weird forest, figuring that his father had gotten dragged into another conflict.

"Hi there son, what is going on?" The elf said, taking off his helmet to place somewhere out of view.

"Oh not much, traveling to different worlds, saving the world, getting dragged into more wars. You know, the usual for us, huh?" He laughed, though it wasn't entirely a genuine laugh, trying to figure out how best to ask his father for the help he needed. "So....how are things between you and mom? I know last I spoke to either of you, she had been worried. Something about corruption?"

At the words of corruption and his wife, the elf Valadin shook his head with a sigh. "She had a right to be worried, I was losing myself to what I am and was willing to side with any power I could to succeed in my mission. But asking about me and your mother isn't why you called, now is it?"

_So that is why mom seemed angry and worried that dad had invaded her dragon sanctum for some unknown reason._

With a sigh, Valastrasz told his father about his current situation, how there was a horrible calamity coming, how he wasn't sure how best to stop it, especially now that he had found a purpose to be here. He did notice that sly smirk on his father's face at the mention of his 'purpose' "I see much of your mother in you, kid. And not because you took on a lot of her physical traits too." He could hear the elf on the other side of the orb take a big sigh, knowing his father had faced similar challenges and will probably continue to face those challenges.

"All I can truly tell you is trust in your allies and your heart. You think I had a plan to stop your mother's closest friend from wanting to destroy the world? I had to have others do the thinking on that and I fought tooth and nail to make sure that it happened, and even then it wasn't a guarantee that all would be better after. Unfortunately, I am not in a position to be able to help, since I got pulled into the realm of Death, and your mother doesn't have the means of pulling you or your lady friend out."

Valastrasz had lowered his gaze away from the orb, frustrated that his father wasn't really offering any true advice.

"But..." Valadin said, noticing his son's behavior. "What I can say is that you are strong like your mother. I am glad you took after her more than me, and I am proud of you all the same. However, saving the world from something that brought about the destruction of a whole other ancient civilization. **That** is something you will have to pick up from your old man, and I have faith in you. Worst case scenario, I will do whatever is necessary to save you and your girlfriend, or your mother will come after me across all the realms and drag me back to undo your fate."

Valastrasz did laugh at this, knowing how his mother really would do everything she could to make sure her husband saved her child, even asking one of the other dragons to mess with the time ways to fix it. "Alright. I get it. When you do see mom, tell her hi for me, ok? I am hoping to one day introduce you guys to Y'shtola."

Valadin did smirk, "Oh, the mysterious woman has a name now, huh? Well, I am sure your mother will be excited. But remember, you picked the name Darkvald when you started your life there. Wear it with pride and remember what we always say..."

"Do what the living can not." They both said in unison, earning a laughter from both of them. The saying holding a slightly different meaning between the two. For one, it was to do anything was necessary that those that are living are hesitant at doing to eliminate the threat. For the other, it was to simply do what most are unable to do, to surpass the limits while protecting those precious to him. With that, he signed off, promising to give a call to his mother soon. After putting the orb back into his robe, he took a deep sigh, seeing the sun starting to peak behind the horizon as dawn was starting to come.

He hadn't told many about him coming to the Source from another world, though he had a feeling more guessed it. He had told G'raha, of course, when he needed help communicating with his family back home, and he turned to Urianger for his knowledge of aether. He guessed that both Thancred and Y'shtola either knew or guessed, but they were both intelligent and would have figured it out. The twins, Alisaie and Alphinaud....he had no idea what either of them thought, or if they even cared.

_One day I will tell them all, but only after we deal with this threat first._

The talk with his father did help ease some of his tension from the dream. He had to steel himself for this coming war, and his father was right in that he had to trust his friends to come up with a plan. He now also understood his father's position a lot more, how he was willing to do whatever it took to protect those he cared about, but he wouldn't let himself fall to as low of a darkness that his father tends to go.

_No, I need to stay who I am and make sure we all make it out of this alive. I already swore my life to her, I will see that we have a future together._

"So, this is where you have been hiding. What? Did you think I couldn't get an answer out of one of your retainers?"

He jumped, hand instantly reaching for his katana, especially when he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. However, as soon as he heard the woman's voice, he relaxed, his tail shifting out of the way to let her hug him from behind. "I....uh....I didn't wake you, did I kitten?" Valastrasz said, knowing his little nickname for Y'shtola was a playful prod, which earned him an immediate bite.

"No, my love. But your disturbed aether as you left the bed did. I take it that something is troubling the great Warrior of Light?"

He knew that he couldn't hide much from her very well, but he didn't want to bother her with the detail, "Just worried about what Fandan had said, about the coming of the end of days. The war with Garlean Empire and....Zenos." He muttered the last bit, his fear creeping back into him, a flash of the dream of Y'shtola having been impaled by Zenos still haunting him even awake.

"Fool, you don't have to worry about me. I can handle myself, and I am sure you will be there to protect me like always."

Valastrasz's head almost turned completely around, a look of shock on his face before settling into a more calm look, even if tears had started to rise. "How did you....? Never mind. I promise I will be strong enough to not lose you, especially not after all those close calls back in the First. I love you, and I feel like I finally belong here, with you."

Y'shtola had a smirk on her lips as she heard him speak, _'Ah, so that is what disturbed his aether when he woke up.'_ "That life stream part was me trying to save your life. No need to blame yourself for that. I love you too, and I want to make sure you continue to have a home here to. Which is why I am still planning to go with you to deal with all this mess. Now close that mouth and lets go eat. That is unless you plan to use that mouth to kiss me, that is."

With a light smirk, and a bit of a calmer attitude, he does lean down to kiss her, his arms instinctively holding her protectively. Slowly, he pulls back and leads them back to their home, waving at a couple members of his Company as they get about their day, ready to have a bit of breakfast before the meeting.

_I am Darkvald, the son of a Blood Elf noble turned Death Knight and a Red Dragoness who is the Life-binder. I am the Warrior of Light and Darkness from both worlds. And most of all...._

**For Love, Do What the Living Can Not**


End file.
